


What's Your Name?

by DanielleAlice



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Multi, Reincarnated Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleAlice/pseuds/DanielleAlice
Summary: Clarke is an actress and Lexa is a hypnotherapist. Happy/Slightly Sassy Lexa! I've never written any kind of fanfiction before but I had a super intense dream a while ago and thought it'd go nicely with this relationship. Please feel free to give me criticisms, I had to edit this myself so there's no telling where I have typos or whatnot. Hope you enjoy!





	1. This Is Probably a Bad Idea

Lexa is woken to a loud meow at the foot of her bed. Allowing just one eye to open, she peeks at the alarm clock she keeps at her nightstand. Stifiling a groan after seeing her clock reads 7:45, which is an obnoxious fifteen minutes earlier than she needs to be awake, she decides there's no point in attempting to get the extra few minutes of sleep in, and gets up to begin her day.

Well, rolls out of bed is a more appropriate description, as her dog has slowly scooted her off the bed through out the night, leaving her half hanging off of it in her wake.

She shakes her head with a small smile at her puppy, who bolts upright as soon as he sees her stir out of bed. She trudges over to her bathroom, grabbing the workout shirt and shorts she has lying atop her dresser, sliding the shirt over her sports bra and shorts over her underwear as she stumbles towards the sink.

After her wake up routine of brushing her teeth and washing her face, she descends the stairs, doing her best not to trip over either of her pets as they race each other down the stairs as well. She smiles at the small beasts whom she considers her children as she reaches the bottom of the stairs and opens the back porch door for her dog to let himself out.

She begins to make herself breakfast, noting she needs to go shopping as her fridge currently holds a nearly empty carton of milk, a half eaten pomegranate, carton of eggs, and several breakfast muffins. She decides to go with a banana nut muffin and the rest of the pomegranate from yesterday's breakfast as she turns on the coffee machine and moves to the other end of the kitchen to put a record on, turning it up loud.

After breakfast and a simple workout followed by a much needed shower, she finally decides to look at her schedule for the day. She let's out a small groan at the sight, as her boss had scheduled her for an 11:15 and a 1:25, which gave her practically no time for an appropriate lunch. She makes a mental note to comment about it later, and looks at her watch to see its 9:38. She sighs and decides this is a better time than ever to go grocery shopping.

"Ferb, Lilly, I'm going shopping, I'll be back in an hour. Hold down the fort while I'm out, I'll probably be an hour or so." She smiles to herself as she gets into her Fiat - a practical, easy to maneuver car, she decided when she bought it - and heads to the nearest shopping center. She's never thought twice about talking to her pets as though they were friends, she's become accustomed to it since she bought her house and started living alone. It'd been seven months and as much as she refuses to admit it out loud, to herself or anyone else, living with only two pets as company is a lonely way to live.

Just ending her final appointment for the day, Lexa decides she should probably head for a late lunch, as the grumbling in her stomach seems to be letting her know that a simple granola bar isn't really doing the job. She sighs and grabs her laptop, figuring she can get a little work done while she's out.

She finally sits down in a two person booth after getting her coffee and soup, opening her laptop to get some writing done while she has the time. She sits with the spoon in her hand staring at her open document, attempting to will some sort of inspiration to herself. She decides to look around the small coffee shop, thinking maybe this will bring an idea of sorts to her.

She glances over to a table across the shop to see two girls calmly chatting and having a drink with each other, and suddenly feels a strong sense of deja vu. She shakes it off as nothing, but has the urge to do a good deed. She goes up to the barista who served her, someone she had become friends with over the months since she's become something of a regular here.

"Hey Jas, did you serve those two girls over there?"

"Yeah, why?" Jasper responds, smirking at the nickname he's acquired over the recent months, but simultaneously curious, as Lexa has always been a bit of a keep-to-herself kind of girl.

"Do you remember what they ordered?" Lexa inquires, and after a nod from Jasper, continues "Get them each another and a cookie, on me. And I'll give you a $20 tip if you walk over and give it to them yourself."

Jasper raises his eyebrows before questioning her, "Are you sure about that? The total price doesn't even cost $20, that's more than a 100% tip."

Lexa just smiles, "Works been generous."

Jasper laughs lightly, flashing his token goofy smile, and nods. "Do you want me to tell them its from you?"

"Only if they ask," Lexa says as she finishes up paying and heads back to her booth in attempt to form some sort of words on the laptop that stares blankly at her.

She's staring so intently at her screen, finally having gotten a flow with her words, that she hardly notices when a girl walks up to the booth and sits across from her. She only comes out of her trance when she hears someone clear their throat.

"What's your name?" The unknown girl asks, causing Lexa to look up and fully take in the girl across from her, blinking a few times before she understands that the question is for her.

"What an interesting way to say hello," Lexa comments with a slight smirk, causing the girl to widen her eyes momentarily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, hello, I just thought it was really quite sweet that you bought my friend and I drinks and cookies, and was wondering why you did that, and I guess I decided the best way to find that out was to ask your name first, I'm not sure why I didn't think to say hello fir-"

"Whoa whoa, hey its alright you didn't offend me I thought it was funny," Lexa had cut her off because she could tell there was likely no time soon that this girl was stopping, and if she kept going like she was she might pass out from lack of oxygen. "I'm Lexa. Lexa Woods. Its nice to meet you Miss..?"

"Clarke, my names Clarke. Clarke Griffin. Sorry about that," the girl says, slightly sheepish.

Lexa laughs lightly, "No worries, and to answer your other question, I just felt like doing a good deed for the day."

Clarke raises her eyebrow at this. "That kind of sounds like a cop out answer."

"What, do I not seem like the type to do a simple good deed?" Lexa challenges.

"Well, its not that, its just that, no one really does something good unless they want something else in return." Clarke says cautiously, seemingly to herself more so than Lexa.

"Well damn, I'm not sure what kind of people you've come across in your life time but they seem pretty shitty." Lexa says, closing her laptop to allow herself to fully bring her attention to the conversation. The story can wait for now.

Clarke laughs at this, "Well, yeah, I guess you're right. So just a good deed then, nothing else?"

"Well, yeah. I just was trying to write and couldn't get inspiration. I saw you and your friend over there and decided to do something nice, figured maybe the good doing would inspire me." Lexa replies, remembering those previous few minutes in her head.

"Well, did it?" Clarke asks, catching Lexa, who was still in her thoughts, slightly off guard.

"I'm sorry?"

"Did it help inspire you?"

"Oh, yeah, actually." Lexa replies, laughing lightly at her mental slip-up.

"Well I'm happy to be of service," Clarke beams.

Lexa smiles in return, realizing she doesn't want to end this conversation any time soon, so she tries to think fast to keep it up. "So what brings you here? To the coffee shop, I mean. I know why you're in the booth, obviously. I've just never seen you here before and I come here for lunch nearly every day."

"Wow, that has to get expensive, doesn't it? And you still wanted to do a 'good deed'?" Ckarke asks, and after only a modest shrug from Lexa, decides to continue. "I'm here filming for a movie, we're over in Ranchen City and I figured it was nice to come to the next town over to find an apartment for the time being, that way I have a little bit of freedom from it all. My friend Raven over there is with me to make sure I get a good place to stay that's safe and stuff. I was lucky to only have her come along, my other friend Octavia tried to get off work to come too but luckily for me was unable to. They're worried that I'll have a harder time finding something like that over here because its not a big city like we're use to. They can be a bit much, but they mean well," She says, slightly nervous at the reaction she may get and worried about telling this girl - who is practically a stranger other than her first name and lunch habits - too much.

"Well if you're still looking for a place to stay, I need a roommate. I can give you a pretty cheap rent as long as you help out with chores and stuff." Lexa held her breath after she spoke, afraid she may have crossed a line with this girl who knows nearly nothing and about her, and whom she knows nearly nothing about. The words had slipped out before she could think them over, her mind more focused on the prospect of actually having a real roommate to live with besides her furry friends.

"One moment." Clarke's words brought her out of her thought process and before Lexa could take what she said back, Clarke was already walking back over to her table where her friend sat. Lexa could tell they were talking - very heatedly - about something, but she decided it wasn't for her to dissect, and begrudgingly reopened her laptop to try to find her train of thought once more in her screenplay.

That seemed in vain as suddenly Clarke was dragging her friend - whom Lexa now knew was Raven - to the table to squeeze into the seat of the booth across from her, causing her to stifle a laugh at the image of the two girls attempting to fit into a seat clearly meant for only one - Clarke on the outside squeezing Raven against the wall.

"Well, hello there," Lexa said with obvious amusement saturating her tone.

"Raven, this is Lexa. Lexa, this is my friend Raven. She thinks you're a serial killer or some crazed fan that's pretending you don't know me so you can be my roommate." Clarke said once they were as settled as the two could be, with sarcasm etched in her voice but an obvious serious undertone to her words.

"You probably shouldn't have said that out loud. You may have just gotten us killed." Raven grumbled, rolling her eyes. Lexa watched the exchange with amusement, noting how Raven seemed to really care about Clarke, who seemed a little more willing to take a few risks than her friend.

Lexa raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "Fan? Should I be a fan? I mean, when you said movie I wasn't really expecting some A-List film," she said thoughtfully, before realizing it could be taken the wrong way. "That's no offence to you, of course. Its just that no one ever comes here, especially Ranchen City, that place sucks. And I hadn't heard of any filming going on, not that I really would have. I don't exactly keep up with that sort of thing." She could see Raven visibly relax at this comment, however still with narrowed eyes, before continuing, this time speaking directly to her. "However I can't exactly blame you for the serial killer thing, I'm weary of that too. Its part of the reason I don't have a roommate right now."

"What's the other part?" Raven asks, challengingly, as she tries to get herself more comfortable in her squished position.

"Well, most of my friends don't live around here, they're up in D.C. where I use to live, and the one friend I did have around here recently moved to Seattle with her husband. I figured it was easier to just stay on my own than go out and look for someone. 'Told myself if I was supposed to have a roommate the opportunity would rise for me when the time was right." Lexa says with a shrug, seemingly brushing off her explanation.

"Wait, your friend's husband? How old are you, anyway?" Clarke asks, suddenly realizing this girl could be much younger or older than she is - she has one of those faces.

Lexa smirks and looks at her again, "A lady never reveals her age."

Raven rolls her eyes before bringing the conversation back on track, "Alright, so where do you live?"

"Ibis Cove."

"Ok, so if she were to check out the place and rent with you, how much would it be?" Raven asks with narrowed eyes, obviously trying to see if she's scamming her friend out of rent checks

"Uh, I guess that really depends on what she can afford. I own the place so I can rent out the rooms for however much I want. I was telling Clarke I could go for pretty cheap if she agrees to help with chores." Lexa says, either not noticing or not paying any mind to Raven's obvious sizing up of her morals.

"Which I am totally willing to do, by the way", Clarke butts in, causing Raven to side eye her friend.

"You do realize this could be a serial killer, right?" Raven half-whispers.

"You do realize she's sitting right across from us, right?" Clarke replies, mocking her half-whisper.

"How about this, you guys can follow me to my place in your car, check the place out and decide from there. Its a safe neighborhood, gated and all that. If you don't like the place you can leave. If you do, we can discuss rent." Lexa attempts, smiling at the relationship between these two friends.

Raven hesitates, "Alright, fine. But if it looks like a sketchy neighborhood in any way, we're turning back before we can even wave goodbye." She finally says, making it apparent that she wants Lexa to know she still doesn't trust her, and she's only doing this for Clarke.

"Sounds perfect to me," Lexa says with a smile as she looks over to a hopeful Clarke.

 

 


	2. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up and ready! The other chapters most likely won't be this quick to post, its just that I already have this written so I figured why not. Criticisms always welcome! Hope you enjoy

Why her of all people, Clarke?" Raven sighed, as she followed Lexa's car, a small yellow Fiat which she felt was impractical and could easily be crushed, not to mention was a bitch to find parts for. However she did note that it was unlikely a serial killer would drive such a vehicle.

"Well it wasn't like I would be finding another place to stay any time soon, and I know you don't want to have to stay here any longer than necessary. Plus, she seems sweet. She bought us food for no reason other than to make us happy, and she obviously has some kind of income considering she has her own house.." Clarke trailed off, thinking about the girl who they were trailing behind. Part of her wanted to add that she just couldn't shake the feeling of having met this girl before, but she decided that wasn't likely to convince her friend of anything.

"Good god, don't tell me you're attracted to this girl." Raven rolled her eyes, exasperated at her friend.

"What, no! God, Raven, I don't get an immediate crushes on every person I see, unlike you" Clarke looks out the passenger side window with a frown, hoping Raven didn't see her ears burning red.

Raven laughed and nodded in agreement before she continued, not having seen her friend blush, much to Clarke's relief. "So even if she does have a house to herself, that doesn't mean she's wealthy. You haven't seen this place, for all you know she lives in an RV. Or her parents could be paying for it, and she's just some spoiled rich kid."

Clarke sighed, she knew her friend was probably right but she couldn't get rid of the itch that this girl seemed really sweet and genuine. She didn't say anything more, but silently hoped her friend was wrong.

  
As they pulled into the neighborhood, making sure to follow closely behind so the gate didn't close on them after Lexa went through it, Clarke looked around in awe and her friend verbalized what she was thinking.

"These houses are fucking huge." She said, barely above a whisper. Clarke only nodded as they approached Lexa's house.

"This is where you live?" Clarke asked as she stepped out of the car, trying her best not to sound disbelieving, afraid she would offend Lexa. Meanwhile Raven stood in front of the house with her arms crossed, very obviously judging what was in front of her.

It wasn't a mansion by any means, but Lexa did live in a pretty good sized home for only one person. She personally didn't want something so sizeable but her mother managed to convince her to get something this size because 'it has a better resale value,' and she figured if nothing else it would help her buy something better for a family in the future. It was two stories, with nearly a third of the second story being taken up by her bedroom (the master, of course). There were two more bedrooms upstairs and an open room, which she used as a sitting space. She used one of the bedrooms as a library and writing room, and the other as a guest room which would be Clarke's if she decided to stay. Downstairs was fairly open aside from one closed off space which was her office, where she brought clients in and did the majority of her professional work in. The rest was all an open space that connected to make one big living room/kitchen space.

"OK, before we go in, are you a dog or a cat person?" Lexa asked, slightly nervous

"Uh, I really like both. I'm kind of a fan of any pets because I never really had any of my own." Clarke answered, hiding her slight excitement to finally - somewhat - have the opportunity for a pet. She saw Raven roll her eyes at her, knowing exactly what was going through her mind

"Perfect, because I have a dog that thinks he's a cat and a cat that thinks she's a dog." Lexa smiled as she went to unlock the door. On the other side was a small dog, who seemed very excited at the prospect of his owner coming home, until he saw the strangers with her and began to bark at the invaders in his home. The cat was nowhere to be seen. Lexa picked up her pup and started petting him to sooth him as she spoke to her guests. "He's all bark and no bite, and mean that, if you put your hand up to him he'll just start licking you. His name is Ferbie."

Raven looked at Lexa sideways, "Furby? As in the toy?"

Lexa laughed lightly, "No, Ferbie as in F-E-R-B-I-E. It's short for Ferbert Quentin."

Clarke laughed at that, "You named your dog Ferbert Quentin?"

"You bet your ass I did." Lexa smirked. "Do you guys want anything drink?"

Lexa got them both waters, although Raven didn't ask for any, and refused to touch it, while Clarke thanked her graciously for hers. "If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask away."

Raven was the first to speak at that, "May I look through all of your rooms?" She asked, with seriousness etched into her tone.

Slightly taken aback, Lexa smiled and nodded toward Raven, "Feel free to search the place, as long as you put everything back the way you found it, please."

Raven nodded and walked toward the living room. "She's just a mechanic, but her boyfriend is a cop, so if you have anything hidden that you don't want to be found, speak now or forever hold your peace." Clarke spoke up as she sipped on the water bottle she had been given, the tone in her voice evident that this was not the first time her friend had attempted to scare someone off.

"I'm good, I don't do much law bending, my hobbies consist of reading, writing, and exercising." Lexa laughed as she chugged her own bottle of water, relishing the cold feeling. "Do you wanna see where your room would be?"

Clarke nodded and followed Lexa up the stairs, smiling as her puppy - Ferbie - followed her heel, this dog loved her a lot, that much was evident. After being shown around the up stairs, Lexa sat against the guest room bed as Clarke walked out of the bathroom - which she had been looking at to size up the bathtub, because 'A girl has to have room for a good bath bomb every now and then,' - when she decided to ask the question that had been itching in the back of her mind. "Its obvious why I need a place to stay, but why are you so open to inviting me here? I mean, you've got this great place and you seemingly don't need help with the bills, unless I'm wrong and that's why you asked me to stay, but then why would you offer a low rent-"

"Whoa there, you really have a thing for rambling you know that?" Lexa paused, momentarily looking away before she made eye contact once more with her guest. "I offered because, well, I don't know, you seemed like you could use a place to stay and I had the room. And let's be honest I need a few more friends, I get tired of seeing the same faces all the time." Lexa answered with a small smile, obviously blowing off the real answer with an excuse, but Clarke decided it was harmless and best not to push it. They went back downstairs as Raven was coming out of the Office space.

"So you're a doctor, eh?" Raven said when she saw Lexa come down the stairs with her friend, who turned around looking obviously impressed.

Lexa waved it off "Its in Psychology. I'm not a medical doctor or anything," not wanting to push her credentials, she never liked discussing her doctorate, it felt pushy, like she was shoving it down people's throats, even if they were the ones to bring it up.

"Still impressive. It says you got it last year, so you're what, like late 20s then?" Raven asked, trying to get more facts about Lexa before she was willing to trust her.

Lexa gave her a warm smile, "A lady never tells."

Clarke laughed, remembering the answer Lexa had given her earlier, and chose to ask her a different question before Raven could push further on her for being so secretive of her age, "So do you pay for this house entirely on your own or with help?" She asked kindly, partially to change the subject for Lexa's sake and partially because she was still really in awe that someone could own a place this large on her own.

"Technically on my own. I'm a business consultant and hypnotherapist, the job pays well. Plus I get to work out of my own home which is nice, to say the least." Lexa answered, genuinely wanting to be honest with these girls. She didn't want to miss out in what seemed like an amazing opportunity for a roommate. At least as far as she could tell, she seemed cool and collected, which was better than she could say for herself in most cases. Not to mention she wasn't bad to look at, not that she would ever push further on that, this girl was probably straight and even if she wasn't, Lexa was very strict about her no hooking up with roommates policy. And she really wanted to give this one a shot. There was also the fact that she couldn't shake this feeling of deja vu that seemed to keep appearing, but she figured it was just in her head and meant nothing.

"Well, you seem pretty ship shape to me. I couldn't even find any self defense weapons, which is a little scary if I'm being honest," Raven stated reluctantly, not believing that she was actually thinking about trusting this stranger to live with her best friend.

"Well, like I said, I'm a hypnotherapist. I had a guy break in to rob me at my old place. I ended up talking him out of it and convincing him to go to med school." Lexa deadpanned, then laughed at the looks of shock and disbelief her guests gave her. "That was a joke. But in all honesty, I keep a metal baseball bat and wasp repellant by my bed. And I can find a way to use just about any household object as a weapon if need be." Clarke smiled at this and Raven made an approving face.

"So, what do you say Miss Griffin?" Lexa asked expectantly

Clarke looked over at Raven, who shrugged and rolled her eyes, "Well its a little harder to think she's a serial killer with a doctorate and stable job, unless she's a psychopath hiding in plain sight, that happens more often than you'd think, you know."

Clarke gave her a incredulous look, "You need to stop letting Bellamy tell you stories about things he finds at work. He's the cop, not you."

Raven laughed, "So sorry I'm trying to keep you safe princess," she stated sarcastically before looking at Lexa again. "You don't seem half bad, though. I hate to say it but I think you might be worthy of living with my Clarke."

Clarke looked back to back to Lexa with a smile, "Well if Raven trusts you," she says with obvious sarcasm in her tone, "I think I'll have take you up on that offer, mi- Dr. Woods."

Lexa laughed, "So let's figure out some rent, shall we?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Chapter three is currently in the works so that will probably be up in a few days, a week tops. Also let me know if you spot and typos or grammatical errors? Self-editing can be a bitch. Thanks for reading!


	3. Something Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a couple days of writers block with this one, so I took a bit longer to update this time. I haven't even started chapter four, so I'm not sure how I it will take, but it shouldn't take too long. Hope you enjoy!

You have a lot of....stuff. For only staying a few months, I mean." Lexa commented as she watched Clarke bring in her seventh and final bag from the rental car.

Clarke laughed as she sat her bag down next to the others she had piled up behind the couch and looked at them proudly, "I like clothes. And art. Two of these bags are just art supplies, I'm not as much of a material snob as I seem, I swear."

Lexa gave a small smile before turning back to the counter to finish making Lilly's lunch. "Ok, before anything else, you need to know the house rules." She waited for a moment to make sure Clarke was listening before continuing, "First, no Lilies in the house, they'll kill Lilly. You haven't seen her yet, but you'll meet her when she decides. Second, don't do anything stupid. In other words don't do anything that will get one or both if us in trouble. I'm cool with drinking as long as you don't break my stuff. Third, if you smoke, please do it on the back porch, I can't stand the smell and its impossible to get it out of furniture. Fourth, if you drop a grape on the floor, you are obligated to eat it. You can't wash it off or throw it away, just pop that sucker in your mouth and tough it out."

Clarke looked at Lexa with a mildly terrified face, wondering, for the first time, if choosing to live with this stranger just because she was somewhat familiar and seemingly friendly was a bad idea after all, until Lexa started laughing.

"I was kidding about the grape thing, I just wanted to see how you would react. The rest were serious though, especially the thing about the Lilies, those are incredibly poisonous to cats and I'd be pretty upset if my cat got hurt because of a flower." Lexa said with a smile as she finished up her cat's lunch and put it on a shelf in the living room. The look on Ferbie's face made it obvious to Clarke that there was a reason Lexa kept her cat's food up high.

Clarke smiled and relaxed at Lexa's explanation and obvious love for her pets "Right, of course. I had no idea cats were allergic to Lilies. Kind of ironic to name her Lilly then," Clarke said the last bit mostly to herself.

"Oh that was entirely on purpose, her full name is Lilium. That's the scientific name for Lilies. I named her that as a way to say nothing can bring her down but herself. Her personality fits the name, too, trust me. You'll find that out when you meet her." Lexa smiled at the thought of her cat, causing Clarke to look at her with wonder at the passion she held when talking about her animals. She wondered if Lexa was passionate about anything else the way she was passionate about her animals, because it was absolutely beautiful on her.

"Uh, Clarke?" Clarke shook her head, leaving her thoughts before assuming, by the look on Lexa's face, that may not have been the first time she said her name.

"Sorry, sorry, I zoned out." Clarke attempted to hide her blush, as if her new roommate would have heard the thoughts going through her mind seconds ago.

Lexa laughed lightly, "I assumed as much, I was just telling you I'm going to go to my room to work on some of my writing, if you need any help with moving into your room or have any questions please feel free to ask, I wont ever be bothered by you."

Clarke blinked and nodded as Lexa smiled once more and walked up the stairs after grabbing a bottle of water. She didn't think Lexa meant anything by it, but for some reason hearing the words 'I won't ever be bothered by you' made her heart flutter in her chest. She shook the feeling off, noting that she could never act on that thought. She mumbled to herself as she grabbed a few of her bags, "She's my roommate, that's not OK. Not to mention she's probably straight, you've seen how she holds herself she looks like one of the straightest people you've ever seen. Like Octavia." She shook her head at that, comparing her best friend, practically sister, to a girl she found attractive was a bit too nauseating for her taste. She huffed and began to trudge upstairs.

.

"Hey squirt." Lexa rolled her eyes at the nickname her friend gave her, Anya knew she hated it and that's exactly why she used it.

"Hello Anya. Really, squirt? Why can't you call me something different it sounds so.. Gross" Lexa sighed with a smile, opening her laptop to work on her writing.

"Hey its not my fault Costia told me everything about your sex life, would you like me to give you the details of that story once more? How was it again, I think she was going dow-"

"No! No, thank you Anya I think I remember it quite well, I don't need to relive that. It was embarrassing enough the first time." Lexa covered her eyes and cringed at the memory as Anya laughed loudly into the phone. Lexa smiled, she loved talking with Anya, it always reminded her of simpler times. Costia was her highschool sweetheart, but at the end of their senior year, just a week before graduation, they got into a car crash. Lexa survived and Costia hadn't. For a long time Lexa could hardly live with herself, she had even nearly decided not to walk for her diploma, but Anya had convinced her to do it in honour of Costia, to do what she could no longer do. After a few years she accepted the fate meant for her love, and knew she would want Lexa to be happy, so she promised herself only to remember her fondly. Anya made that easier, she knew exactly how.

"So what's up how have you been? It seems like its been ages since we caught up." Anya spoke again as she let her laughter die down.

"I've been well, client work has been great, got a new roommate, really started working on my screenplay, I think it's coming along really well, if you want I can send you what I have so far-"

Now it was Anya's turn to cut Lexa off, "Woah there hold up, back track a moment, new roommate? Since when does self-proclaimed 'Lonely Lex' have a roommate? What'd they do, threaten you? Wait no, that can't be, you'd just kill them and hide the body if that happened.." Anya trailed off, waiting for an answer from the other end of the line

"Alright, alright, calm down," Lexa laughed at the amused shock of her friend, and couldn't help but feel a bit proud at the comment of her abilities. "I met her at a coffee shop a week ago. She said she needed a roommate and I told her I had a spare room, it wasn't a big deal."

"She must he the hottest girl on earth for you to trust her to live in your house after knowing her for a week." Anya remarked in amusement at her friend.

"I mean, well, I don't know. That's not the point. Its not like I could sleep with her, she's my roommate, that would make things awkward. She needed a place to stay and its only for a few months. She just seemed, familiar, I guess? I don't know, when I saw her for some reason I got deja vu. It sounds ridiculous but she seems genuine. Not that it matters, you know better than anyone if she tried to hurt me I'd double it on her," Lexa stated the last bit with a proud smile, but her gut told her that she wouldn't ever need to worry about that. Clarke was a good person, she could tell.

"You're right. And I trust your judgment, if you think she's a good person she probably is. But tell me her name let me look her up and see if she's done anything sketchy." Anya said that last bit with a little too much excitement for Lexa's taste, but she laughed nonetheless.

"Clarke Griffin, her name is Clarke Griffin," Lexa laughed as she adjusted the phone between her shoulder and her ear to better allow herself to work on her story while she spoke with her friend. After a moment, she noticed there was a longer pause than necessary.

"Uh, Anya, you there?" Lexa asked teasingly, but slightly tense.

"Yeah, sorry its just funny, she has the same name as an actress I know of.". Anya spoke as if just trying to brush it off.

Lexa laughed, "Well you had me worried for a moment, I was afraid I was dealing with a serial killer or something. But she did say she's in town to film, that's why she's only here for a few months."

"Wait, one moment." Anya spoke into the phone before Lexa could hear tapping from her phone on the other end. "Check your messages."

Lexa obliged and looked at a text from her friend whose name read 'Asshole' in her phone, "Does your new roommate by chance look like this?" With an attached photo of a girl that was most certainly her new roommate, however with a long black dress standing at a red carpet event rather than in jeans and a paint stained t-shirt. Lexa's mouth fell open as her eye traveled down to a slit in the dress that showed her roommate's leg, before there was a knock at the door that made her jump.

"Come in!" Lexa said as she quickly set her phone face-down on her desk, feeling as though she was looking at something she shouldn't have. The door opened to reveal a tired looking Clarke with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Hey Lex, do you mind helping me put together this bookshelf? The instructions make no sense at all and I have a feeling I may have already broken it." Clarke laughed at herself as she looked expectantly to her new roommate.

Lexa smiled at Clarke before nodding, "Absolutely I'll be there in just a second."

Clarke smiled and nodded before walking out of the room again. Lexa picked her phone up to talk again to an exasperated best friend on the other side of the line, "I've gotta go Clarke needs help building a bookshelf, I'll text you." She hung up before texting Anya back.

Squirt: "That's most definitely my roommate."

Asshole: "Holy shit you need to watch more TV."

Squirt: "I'm glad I don't, or I probably would have been a mess taking to her to begin with."

Asshole: "You were probably a mess anyway. If you don't sleep with her I will."

Squirt: "Anya you're straight, married, and you live across the country."

Asshole: "Love knows no bounds. And let's be honest, Gus would probably high five me."

Squirt: "Leaving now."

Asshole: "Tell her you like to be called commander in bed!"

Squirt: "GOODBYE ANYA."

Asshole: "See ya squirt ;)"

Lexa rolled her eyes at her friend before shutting her laptop and locking her phone. She walked over to her new roommate's bedroom to see her sitting on the floor, surrounded by different cuts of wood and screws, looking at the instructions as if they had insulted her mother. She stifled a small laugh as she moved to sit down across from her new friend and gestured to see them.

"Good luck, its in Swedish or something." Clarke said, annoyed as she fell back and laid down on the floor dramatically.

Lexa laughed, she could definitely see that this girl was an actress, if being drama queen meant anything by it. "This side is Swedish, the other side is English. Its not too difficult, we can figure it out together don't worry." She spoke softly as she turned over the paper to start from the beginning and began sorting the screws into different piles.

She was so focused on this that she failed to notice Clarke was staring at her in awe. Clarke wondered if she knew how comforting she was, and assumed she probably did, considering she was a therapist. She smiled as she watched Lexa organize the mess she had made without any annoyance or exasperation, but rather, just determination to get this done. Her train of thought was broken when her stomach grumbled loudly.

Lexa looked up quickly, "how long has it been since you last ate?"

Clarke blushed when she realized all she had eaten today was some toast and instant coffee because she was so excited about moving in. "I can't remember," she lied.

Lexa looked at her kindly, "Well then that's probably too long. Why don't you call up that pizza place down the road and order some delivery while I work on this."

Clarke nodded shyly, "What kind do you like?" She asked as she got up to get the number from off of the fridge, which she got a glance of when she first looked around the house. She assumed it was Lexa's favorite.

Lexa waved her hand dismissingly, "anything without sardines or pineapple," she said before smiling at her perfectly organized piles of screws and boards.

Clarke laughed and nodded before going downstairs.

Half an hour later they were sitting on Clarke's bed eating cheese pizza with spinach and Alfredo sauce while a half finished bookshelf lay on the floor. It took a little persuading for Clarke to convince Lexa to give up on the bookshelf for a bit and eat food before she passes out. Lexa stated she was being over dramatic but listened to her nonetheless.

"I think it looks nice like that." Clarke stated as she smiled at the bookshelf and took another bite of pizza.

Lexa gave a small smile, "Oh definitely, I think half finished bookshelves are all the rage now, the danger of the nails sticking out and sharp edges of uncovered shelves is a thrill these days."

Clarke laughed and shoved Lexa with her shoulder. Lexa blushed at the sound of Clarke's laugh. It sounded like music.

Her thoughts were cut off by a loud meow at the doorway as a large white fluffy cat walked in gracefully.

"Well look who decided to join the party for once," Lexa laughed lightly at her cat maneuvering around the trash strewn across the room. Lilly jumped onto the bed and began to rub against Clarke, purring loudly.

"Holy shit she's huge, and so beautiful, where did you find her?" Clarke asked as she pushed the pizza box away and began to pet the large ball of fluff next to her, who purred even louder at her touch.

Lexa's jaw dropped at the sight, Lilly always hated new people. She was a cat that liked things to stay the same. So to see her excitedly welcoming a new person into the house was certainly a new sight for Lexa. "Uh, she's a Main Coon, they're known to be pretty large. And she found us actually. I went outside to check on Ferbie one afternoon because he had been out for a while and found him playing with a kitten. When I called him in, she followed. They got along so well and I didn't want to take his new friend away so I started feeding her, took her to the vet, and gave her a name. She liked us a lot. But she's always hated anyone else," Lexa explained the story through a state of awe, watching her cat adore her new friend. Part of her wondered if Lilly felt the same deja vu that she did.

Clarke laughed, "Well she seems to like me a lot."

Lexa smiled and said, almost to herself, "You must really be something special." But to her those words meant more than Clarke realized.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I was really excited to bring Anya into it, she's one of my favorite characters. I didn't have as much time to edit this one so there's bound to be a couple of mistakes, let me know if you catch any so I can fix them. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Did that make sense? Any questions? Too slow? Not enough detail? Let me know what you think so I know what to look for in my next chapters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
